


Pretty Toy

by AssA



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Horror, M/M, Murder, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA





	Pretty Toy




End file.
